


Trip Your Way Into My Heart

by princeseokjin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, High School AU, M/M, Non-Idol AU, based on seonho cutely losing balance sometimes on pd101, but guess who's crying bc wanna one debuted :")), but they're dorks for each other so it's fine, clumsy seonho, cool transferee kid guanlin, cute fluff I guess, guanlin and seonho are dorks, i swear i didnt want to hurt the poor chick while writing this huhuhu, i'm clumsy too so most of the incidents here are based on my experience sigh, i'm still not over it sorry, idk how to romance now that i think about it, this is me coping with these chicks being separated :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeseokjin/pseuds/princeseokjin
Summary: Seonho has always known he’s a bit clumsy, but can his clumsiness not always increase a hundredfold in front of the transfer student that he has a small (lies, it’s massive) crush on?





	Trip Your Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi i finally got the chance to post this :>>>  
> i was supposed to post earlier but i was busy moving to another place because of school :(((  
> hopefully you'll still enjoy though ^^  
> there's an obscene amount of parentheses here hope you don't mind  
> a bit rushed because i sneaked in time to write this while i was slacking off packing my things but i think it's okay :>

(Front-Facing Baby Chick )

_Whack!_

“Owww,” Seonho moans painfully, holding his aching forehead. He feels a bump slowly forming and curses his luck.

“I know you’re sick of hearing me say this, but are you okay,” Daehwi says monotonously, still focused on whatever he’s finding in his locker, not sparing his childhood friend a second glance.

“And I know you’re tired of hearing the same answer, but no, it hurts so much I feel like dying,” the sophomore says dramatically, always having the same conversation for how many years now being stuck with each other.

School was over, and the two friends were checking their lockers one last time in case they forget an assignment to do at home or a quiz they have to study for tomorrow. It just so happened that in some way or another, Seonho’s head hit his locker door quite hard, but he nor his best friend are surprised anymore.

It was well known among Seonho’s family, friends, schoolmates, and almost everyone in town that the young boy is quite clumsy, and absent-minded at times. 

The poor boy, no matter what is in his vicinity, even if he’s in front of nothing, he’ll still be able to find a way to trip, hit, bump, break or slip on something. It wasn’t unusual to see Seonho with band-aids littered on his body.

Thankfully, though, he doesn’t need to be kept in bubblewrap for the rest of his life. 

It was just really, really annoying, at times and became the reason of numerous embarrassing memories in his life.

So him accidentally hitting his head while opening his locker was nothing new.

“Well don’t look now, but the new transfer student has been staring worriedly at you for the past minute,” his best friend offhandedly tells him.

Seonho’s face flushes up at the mention of the recent transferee in their school and groans quietly, resting the growing bump on his forehead on the cool surface of his locker. “You have to be kidding me. Why does this keep happening when he conveniently walks by? I want to hide forever.”

But being a mess with zero coordination while the new transfer student, Lai Guanlin, was around, whether Seonho noticed he was there or not, was something new.

Guanlin was this new student in Seonho’s high school and transferred all the way from Taiwan, because of his mother’s work and decided to go with her. He was a year older than Seonho but were in the same class because the younger started class earlier than his peers and was in his second year now instead of his first year. The older was shy and awkward, stuttering with the little Korean that he knows, but Seonho found that downright adorable, and couldn’t take his eyes off of him since then. 

When he wasn’t struggling to communicate to others in a language foreign to him, though, Guanlin gave off a cool and mysterious aura (Seonho claims, but Daehwi thinks he’s just smitten). Guanlin is quiet, but gave good suggestions, especially in the group work Seonho had with him once. He proved to be a bright student too, getting good grades even with the handicap of learning in a different language. He was great at basketball too, shooting baskets from a good distance when Seonho saw him playing by himself at an abandoned court. It didn’t help at all that he was very attractive, with fangirls staring him down while he walked the hallways. 

And to top it all off, when the younger, on his way home, caught Guanlin playing with puppies, he noticed the older had the biggest, softest, most innocent smile in his face like nothing in the world is wrong at all.

Seonho tries to deny he has a huge crush on the older, but was forced to admit he might have teeny tiny crush on him when Daehwi gave him a long hard stare. (“After all that rambling about the transferee that made me feel like my ears are going to fall off, I have to be stupid to believe that you don’t like him. You’re more whipped for him than you were with Minhyun-hyung, and that’s saying a lot already!”)

Honestly, all Seonho wanted was to leave a good impression on Guanlin so that he can hope that the older might like him back, but of course, being the poor kid with inconvenient bumps of clumsiness in his life, that doesn’t go very well, as the aforementioned incidents where Seonho was with Guanlin did not end very well on the younger’s end.

While Guanlin was introducing himself in front of the class, Seonho fell out of his chair from leaning forward too much to hear the older’s words properly.

During that one group work the two had together, while presenting the younger hit his head on the whiteboard as he spun around to read their group’s answers.

He tried to look calm and collected while the older walked by once and proceeded to slip on the wet floor the janitor was trying to clean.

Seonho was busy getting lost in Guanlin’s smile that he tripped on a rock (it wasn’t even a big one) and fell into a nearby bush.

He even remembered while reciting a passage in front of his class he was unaware that his glasses were crooked until someone (surprise surprise, it was Guanlin) pointed it out to him.

There were numerous more incidents but Seonho really doesn’t want to recall more moments unless he wants his face to heat up more than it already has.

He really doesn’t know what wrongdoings he has done in his entire life (or past lives, if he ever had any) to be embarrassed in front of someone he really really likes for the first time (his other friend, Lee Woojin, might ask ‘didn’t you also like Minhyun and Sungjae and all those other hyungs?’ but he just really looks up to his hyungs a lot okay, Guanlin was different). 

And honestly, it wasn’t hard for Seonho to approach new people and befriend them (he even clings to Dongho on a daily basis, which really isn’t a big deal but people tend to jump to the wrong conclusions when it comes to the senior), but it was proving to be a real challenge to even start a conversation with the Taiwanese boy, especially when these bouts of clumsiness are getting in the way.

The young boy sighs in frustration and tries to focus on shooting the basketball in the ring a few meters in front of him. Moments after parting ways with Daehwi, Seonho decided to drop by the small basketball court near the town river to clear his thoughts.

But sadly, fate likes to play with him and all of a sudden Seonho becomes aware of the rustling behind him that slowly gets louder and his mind supplies him with many unsettling scenarios. Did the neighborhood dog get loose again and was out to chase him? Did a drunk person stumble his way here and was about to curse and hit Seonho with a bottle? Even worse, did South Korea’s own version of a Loch-ness monster emerge out of the river (technically it came from a lake but Seonho wasn’t thinking straight, give him a break) and was out to claim its first victim?

_Calm down, calm down,_ Seonho thinks, and was about to face his fears when he hears a familiar voice.

“Um, hi, you’re Yoo Seonho, right?”

_G-guanlin hyung?!_ Seonho visibly jumps and belatedly realizes the basketball coming at him when it bounced off the ring.

The ball hits his forehead with a loud _thwack_.

And he falls to the ground. Hard.

“A-are you okay?!” Footsteps quickly approach him, and the younger looks up from holding his head in pain to see Guanlin kneeling in front of him, hands hovering about him and eyes filled with concern.

Seonho flushes a bit at the proximity but manages to answer with a, “I-I’m fine! I can feel a bump forming, but it’s not big.”

But the older doesn’t budge. “I need to see it properly. Can you stand? I’ll help you sit somewhere.”

With Guanlin’s help, (the younger did not make internal screaming noises at the older’s hand gripping gently but securely at his own, no sir) Seonho was lead to a nearby bench to sit. He swears he can still see stars when he opens his eyes, Guanlin faintly having multiple outlines in front of him.

The older suddenly leans forward, and the younger instinctively slams his eyes shut and tries to convince himself that _no, he’s just looking at your forehead, he’s not going to just kiss you out of nowhere so can your heart stop beating so fast like you just got chased by Jihoon for eating his strawberry shortcake?_

He hears a sigh and opens his eyes. Thankfully, Guanlin has stopped leaning forward and Seonho lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Wow, that ball must’ve hit you hard for it to graze your skin too. I’m surprised you didn’t faint or something,” the older comments, eyes trained on Seonho in case he blacks out.

“Yeah, I guess it’s because I’ve developed a high tolerance for this? This happens often I can’t believe I’m not immune to the pain yet,” Seonho answers sheepishly.

Guanlin sighs in exasperation. “Of course not, you’re still human. Now stay here while I get the first-aid kit from my bag.”

Seonho was quick to deny. “Y-you don’t need to! My house is near, and I can treat it by myself! I don’t want to be a bother to you…” he trails off, embarrassed already the older saw him fall, and wants nothing but to run home and sulk in peace.

“Nonsense. I startled you in the first place, anyway. My mom’s a doctor, and I look up to her, so I know my stuff. Don’t worry.”

The younger has no choice but to stay put in his seat while the older gets his bag. He didn’t mean it that way though, he just really wanted to be far away from his crush as soon as possible in case he embarrasses himself more than he already has. Well, he can’t deny this would be a good opportunity to finally have a proper conversation with the older, he just hopes nothing goes wrong.

Guanlin comes back with a first-aid kit, soothing cream and a pack of band aids that have cute chick designs on them. Seonho doesn’t comment on them, but he squeals in his head. _Oh my gosh stop being so cute Guanlin-hyung my heart cannot handle this._

The older quietly fusses over his small injury. He mutters words Seonho is sure isn’t Korean while he cleans the graze on his forehead. It stings a bit, but it’s something the younger is used to. After applying the cream, he seals it with a band-aid. Guanlin is gentle throughout and asks Seonho every now and then if it hurts which he stutters his answer out that it doesn’t hurt every time.

“There, all better,” Guanlin says, a small smile on his face. He sits next to Seonho and the younger tries not to notice how close the other is sitting next to him.

“T-thanks, Guanlin-hyung. You really didn’t have to though…”

“It wasn’t a bother, you know. And it was kind of my fault in the first place.”

They both leave it at that and a moment of silence is shared between them. Soon, though, Seonho was racking his brain for a conversation starter that was usually easy for him. This might be his only chance to talk to the older until he unintentionally finds another way to humiliate himself in front of him. He was about to lose hope when the older finally spoke up.

“When you told me things like this happen to you often, do you mean you trip or hit something on a daily basis?” Guanlin asks.

Heat suddenly rises to the younger’s face. _Out of all the things to talk about…_

“That’s not it! I am a bit clumsy and all, but it’s not usually that bad… It just happens a lot recently,” _and you’re there to see most of them,_ Seonho mentally facepalms.

“You don’t say. Because I’m sure that happens to you a lot every time I see you,” Guanlin says and the younger just wants to disappear forever.

“I guess you just happen to witness them, that’s all. Daehwi and the others have probably seen more than you have since they’ve been with me longer,” Seonho was quick to defend himself.

“Is that so… Because every time it happens I remember this one saying my mom has always told me.” Seonho gets curious at the other's words so he listens intently.

“She tells me when I was still young that a person, no matter how they usually are, they become extremely prone to getting into minor accidents many times around the person they really like. The more it happens, the more that they really like them,” the older finishes ambiguously.

At this moment, they were now facing each other, their knees bumping against each other, and Guanlin can see the younger visibly turning redder by the second.

Now, Seonho is a smart kid, and he knows that whatever nonsense the older is spouting isn’t true at all. 

But then he becomes painfully aware what the words’ underlying message is. 

Does this mean Guanlin knows the he has a crush on him? 

…

_Yoo Seonho, your man is on to you I swear if you don’t think of a way to laugh this off and deflect this indirect question addressed to you things won’t end well oh my gosh I’m not ready to confess yet he only knows you as that clumsy kid in his class he’s not going to accept it ohmygoshohmygosh,_ Seonho was currently having a mental breakdown and was about to combust into flames when the older panics in front of him.

“Whoa I didn’t think you’d turn this red I’m so sorry I was just teasing you please come back you might actually faint this time,” he rambles on and places his hands on Seonho’s cheeks as a way to cool his face down, which serves to make Seonho flush up a bit more but thankfully the older doesn’t notice in his rambling.

“You just look really cute when you get flustered that I couldn’t help but tease you, sorry…” Guanlin finishes, the tips of his ears flushing a bit, hands now resting on his sides, letting go of Seonho’s face.

Now it was Seonho’s turn to panic at the other. “No, no it’s alright hyung—wait did I hear you right? What did you say again?” The younger couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did the Lai Guanlin just call the tall awkward and clumsy boy in front of him _cute_? Him, Yoo Seonho?

A blush also dusts Guanlin’s cheeks and the younger’s sure he’s just as red as him. He hesitates a bit before opening his mouth to speak.

“I know you heard me properly the first time, but yeah, I think you’re cute. Honestly, who wouldn’t? I remember seeing you eat four slices of pizza once and the way your cheeks puffed out made want to squish it so much. You're smart and talented I heard you playing the piano once and it was the best performance i ever heard. I know it’s bad for you that you keep tripping or slipping or hitting something but I really can’t help but think about how your faces flushes up adorably after. Is that weird?” the older looks down sheepishly.

Seonho blushes at the flood of words but just lets out a small laugh. _Wow, who knew, huh._ With a burst of confidence, he smiles at him and says, “Not at all hyung, I’m glad you think I’m cute.”

He’s answered with silence, until the older raises his head a bit.

"So you do admit you like me?” Guanlin asks hopefully, looking up under his bangs.

_I can’t believe this hyung._ The younger lets out a weird sound at this. “So you did know! Meanie!” He hits at the other’s chest in embarrassment.

The older throws his head back laughing, while trying and failing to stop the younger’s attack on him. “I had my suspicions and I wasn’t entirely sure, alright? I didn’t know it would end like this at all, either.”

They sit in silence, both in slight disbelief of the events unfolding. But they wouldn’t want it any other way.

Seonho hums in contentment. “Okay, you got me. I might like you. Just a little.”

Guanlin smiles a bit, eyesmile as cute as Seonho remembers. “Well I might like you just a little too.”

The younger squeezes the hands that’s interlocked with his (he doesn’t remember when that happened, but that’s fine) and leans on Guanlin’s shoulder. 

“You dork.”

The older rests his own on Seonho’s unruly mop of hair.

“Well you’re stuck with this dork now, no take backs.”

And for once, Seonho doesn’t mind that his clumsy self brought about this outcome.

(Front-Facing Baby Chick ) (Front-Facing Baby Chick )

[Bonus]

It was a week after The Incident (Seonho thought capitalization was necessary) and it still feels like a dream to the 16-year old. Looking back, he might have said some really cringy and cheesy things but he’s just relieved his crush isn’t one-sided. He’s not sure what to label their relationship but they have all the time in the world to talk about it.

He and Daehwi were walking to this music class they shared, talking animatedly.

The day was going well, and Seonho couldn’t wait to meet up with Guanlin after school, feeling a bit too excited at the thought.

…

Well, it was going well until he trips on Daehwi’s foot. The other was fine, but he was caught off guard he failed to grip onto Seonho’s figure falling forward a second too late.

The younger flails his arms uselessly as he awaits his inevitable fall, eyes closed shut.

But he doesn’t meet the floor, surprisingly. Strong hands steady his figure and his head is met with a chest.

“Whoa that was close. You okay, Seonho?” the familiar voice of Guanlin floods the younger’s ears and he feels his face heat up.

“H-hyung! How did you—”

“I may or may not have seen you walking and wanted to talk to you when the thing happened?” the older’s face is also a bit red.

“Thanks, Guanlin-hyung. You literally saved me from another band-aid,” Seonho lets out a little laugh and raises his head from the other’s chest to look at his face.

“Good. I think one band-aid with chicks is enough,” the older lets out a small smile, looking straight at the other’s eyes.

They stay like for some time, looking at each other’s eyes with adoration in silence.

“OH. MY. GOSH.” 

Well, until the silence was broken with Daehwi’s outburst.

“What the heck Yoo Seonho you did not tell me about this you’re telling me you confessed to the man of your dreams and you didn’t tell me? I’m proud and offended at the same time child. we. need. to. talk!” Daehwi bursts out while jumping and squealing like a girl.

Seonho groans. “This is why I didn’t want to tell him yet,” he buries his head back into Guanlin’s chest as the older laughs at the Daehwi’s antics. “I don’t want to deal with his intruding self yet let me hide for a bit.”

_This side of Daehwi is a lot worse than his usual sassy self,_ Seonho thinks.

He knows his clumsiness will never go away, but can it just learn to cooperate with him sometimes?

(Hatching Chick )

**Author's Note:**

> icb wanna one debuted i'm so emotional :'))))  
> let's cherish the time we have together with them and get them win the awards they deserve!!  
> i'm listening to their mini album on repeat as i finish this fic :">  
> i did last-minute edits to some mistakes but i'm not sure if i covered them all sorry uwu  
> ugh i hope guanlin and seonho keep in touch often idk about you guys but i miss them being together :<<<  
> okay that's all sorry for the mini rant i'll go get that sleep i need now hope you have a good day! <333


End file.
